The Big Four: Weapon of the Storm
by Astrid of Berk
Summary: Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel don't know anything about the Guardians, but when they are recruited by Jack, they are told that Pitch has a new, stronger weapon than the can imagine. Who, or what is this weapon, and how can they defeat it? Jackunzel and another pairing for Hiccup (you'll see!)
1. Merida's Freedom

**Hello everyone! I'm Astrid, and this is my first story! It takes place way before Rotg, just after HttYD 2, and after the beginnings of Tangled and Brave. I know the timelines don't work at all, but this is fanfiction, so no need to be realistic! Extremely open to constructive criticism, but please don't flame! Enjoy! Merricup and possible Jackunzel.**

The Big Four: Weapon of the storm

Chapter 1- Merida's freedom

Merida's POV

"AHH!" I unsuccessfully tried to stifle my yelp as my mum tightened the laces on my corset. "Do I really have t' wear the thing this tight?" I asked her, barely getting the words out as I struggled to breathe. "A princess must always look her best" she replied, tying the bottom into a neat bow. She gestured to a chair in front of a decorative vanity. "Sit" she told me. "I'll get the brush". I waddled over to the seat, which had a plush purple cushion embroidered (by mum no doubt) with the symbol of Dunbroch, a knife surrounded by intertwining lines. I sat down with some difficulty just as my mum came back, a sturdy wooden brush in hand. She set to work, attempting to navigate the Labyrinth of fiery red curls. She quickly gave up on being gentle and viciously ripped at my hair until** CRACK!** I turned to see my mum with the broken handle of the wooden brush. Usually this would've made me snort with laughter, but I wasn't in a particularly pleasant mood that day. "Well," she said as she plucked the other end of the brush out of my hair where it had gotten caught, evidently surrendering to the tangle of orange flames. "Time for the dress".

'The dress' turned out to be a light blue silk gown with gold trimmings and a hood to tuck my hair into. It was almost as tight as the corset. She smoothed a stray lock into the cap and stood back to admire her work. "It's perfect" she told me. "Come. It's time for the competition". When she turned her back, I pulled out the little piece of hair, a small sign of rebellion. _Might as well,_ I thought to myself. This was my last day of freedom. Whoever won the competition (I had chosen archery) would win my hand in marriage. Reluctantly, I followed my mother out to a collection of three thrones that overlooked the targets. I sat as the suitors approached them. They had been presented to me the night before. There was the plump one, the wee one, and the one with ridiculous hair so long that it resembled a lass'. As they readied themselves, I noted that there were four targets as opposed to three. I was about to ask my father about it, but my mother stood to speak. "It appears our fourth suitor has arrived" she said pleasantly. "Please, introduce yourselves". A woman and a boy stepped forward. The woman held a strange staff that curved on both ends, but it was the boy that fascinated me. He wore black and brown leather armor with red symbols on one shoulder. He was also, shockingly, missing his left lower leg, which was replaced by a metal prosthetic. I didn't realize I was staring until his forest green eyes met my stormy blue ones. I gave him a glare before looking away. The woman stepped forward. "I am Valka" she said. "and this is my son, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III". "He's a chieftain?" I muttered to myself while also silently snickering at the name Hiccup. "We apologize for the poor timing." She continued in her think Nordic accent. "Our, uh, means of transportation were delayed by a brutal storm". She hesitated before she said this, as if she didn't quite know how to put it. "Understandable" Mum replied, and Hiccup took his spot facing the last target. The competition to steal my freedom had begun.

**Yes, this is a short and rather boring introductory chapter, but it will get better, I promise. And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise (If you get the Tangled reference there). Leave me some reviews to let me know what you think and if you want longer chapters. Thanks for reading! -Astrid**


	2. Jack's Search

**Hello! Wow, I got two reviews! Thanks so much Angel and icecrystal1999! So, here's where the action picks up. Also, I said that this would be before Rotg, but I made Jack a Guardian anyway for the sake of the story. I do not own anything accept the plot (I don't know why people say that but it must be important). Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Jack's Search

Hiccup's POV

This was a nightmare. The last thing I wanted to be doing was being competing for the hand of a princess I didn't even know while my girlfriend, Astrid, watched from the sidelines. But I had to keep my tribe's honor. If I won, I planned to gently tell the princess that I couldn't marry her and ask that she choose another of the suitors. Not that anybody else knew about this plan. At least, nobody but Astrid. I had told her as soon as I had found out about all this. She seemed extremely relieved. Behind each of the competitors was a banner with the symbol of their clan or tribe. Berk's was a night fury, its tail wrapped around itself to form a circle. Until about five years ago, it was a sword impaling a serpent-like creature meant to be a dragon. It was changed after the incident with Red Death. We didn't think that the rest of the kingdom would approve of our dragon-friendly lifestyle, so we kept our dragons a secret. They were currently hidden in the forest next to the castle, and since no one could bear to leave their dragon, that's where the Vikings camped as well. **THUMP**- I snapped back to attention as I heard the arrow of the first suitor hit the target. I chuckled to myself; the arrow had just barely hit the outside of the parchment. He turned and said something that must have been in a foreign language before sulking back to join his clan. The next was the one with the blue face paint. Clearly showing off for the ladies in the audience, he flipped his long brown hair before taking aim on the target. His arrow hit the blue ring just outside the bull's-eye. Then, to my surprise, he threw a fit, launching his bow into the ground and dropping to the ground, screaming. I saw the princess laugh and say something to the king. The third was a small blonde boy who was having trouble with his bow. The arrow would drift away from the wood just before he would release. This went on for a while before the king got aggravated and shouted "Just SHOOT ALREADY!" Startled, the boy released his arrow, which hit the outside of the bull's-eye, the closest so far. His clan cheered. My turn. I drew back… and had an awful memory of my father's funeral, a flaming arrow flying towards a drifting ship. I released my grip. To my disbelief- and regret- the arrow struck a direct bull's-eye. My tribe cheered, but I heard none of it. I turned to look at Merida, about to give her my apologies, but she was gone! I saw a cloaked figure approach the targets. They carried a new banner and planted it in the ground. It was purple, with a pattern of lines and a knife.

Jack's POV

**At the Pole**

"Three?" I asked, my eyebrows lifting in disbelief. "Three new Guardians?" "Yes." Replied North, continuing to pace around his small workshop. I had always enjoyed being in here. The humble fireplace in the corner gave off just the right amount of light to reflect off the ice models of toys strewn about the place. North continued "If Man in Moon has chosen three new Guardians, we must assume he is planning something very big." "But do we know anything about them at all?" I asked, still shocked at the thought of having three new teammates. "A very limited amount." North responded. He went over to his desk and picked up a small ice sculpture about four inches high. It was a figure of a girl, who seemed to have very big curly hair and a bow strung across her back. "Merida Dunbroch" he said. "A Scottish princess with a bit of a temper," he chuckled a bit. "But she's the greatest archer this land has ever seen. He handed me the sculpture with his gloved hands and went to pick up another. The frigid ice would've stung the skin of anyone else, but, well, being me has its perks. The new figure he showed to me was a boy. He held a helmet in one hand and stood in front of another figure of- a dragon! "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his dragon, Toothless." North explained. I laughed outright. "That's his name?" I asked between laughs. "With a dragon named Toothless?" In response to this, North said, "He goes by Hiccup, or to some, The Dragon Master." "Dragon Master?" I said, confused. "So he has killed a lot of dragons?" "Exactly the opposite" he said. "He _trains_ them. He ended a three generation war, and he tamed and rides a night fury." I highly doubted it. "Ok, and the last?" North turned once more to get the last sculpture. It was a girl, in a dress, with extremely long hair which she held in her hands like whips. "Rapunzel Corona" he said. "She too is a princess, though she doesn't know it. She's locked in a secret tower, and her one wish is to see the floating lanterns that the king and queen fly for her on her birthday." She seemed so hopeful, so innocent. I knew what to do. "I'm going to find her first" I said. I had just summoned a gust of wind and had flown out the door when North called me back. "Jack! This time is different. Since they were not already immortal, they became so when Manny chose them, but they do not know this. You will not only be their teammate, but their teacher." "Ok." I said. Then it dawned on me. "Wait, I don't even know where they are!" "Rapunzel's still in her tower, which is just outside Corona, and you're lucky, because both Merida and Hiccup are in Dunbroch." "Got it" I said, but I was stopped once more. "They can see you, but no one else can accept the boy's dragon." This was new. This was new. No one had ever been able to see me before. "Alright." I said "To Corona I guess." "Be careful, Jack!" North yelled after me as I flew out of the pole.

**So Jack starts the search for Rapunzel. This is maybe Mericcup, but I was wondering whether Merida should hate Jack or get along really well with him. So possibility of Jarida and somebody new may come into the story for Hiccup ;) It's up to you guys! Leave a review to tell me! Thanks for reading! -Astrid**


	3. Rapunzel's Dicovery

**Hello again! I don't really have much to say except that I think I'll be writing in small chapters, but updating frequently. It helps the POVs make more sense. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Rapunzel's discovery

Rapunzel's POV

"When will my life begin?" I asked Pascel, my chameleon, who sat in my hands. It was early spring, near my birthday, but the cold of winter still hung in the air. Mother was on a journey and she would be gone for about a week, so I had some time to myself. Not that I needed any. I was always bored. I was reading one of the few books in my tower when a gust of icy wind blew open the window. The light snow that had started to fall bit at my face as I went to close the wooden shutters, which was quite difficult to do against the wind. Once I finally forced them shut, I pressed my back against them and sighed, sinking to the floor and giggling as I pushed the stray strands of golden hair back from my face. "Wow Pascel, there's a heck of a- "I broke off as I heard a sound that puzzled me. It was a crackling, like ice forming. "-storm out there." I finished, slowly getting up from my position on the floor. Then, I stopped in my tracks. One corner of my tower was crusted in a delicate frost. A boy with white hair and a brown cloak sat atop a wooden staff, which also appeared to be glazed in frigid swirls. He stepped down from his staff, and when his bare feet touched the tower floor, ice spiraled out and formed into complex patterns. His shockingly blue eyes met my emerald ones. "Hi Rapunzel," he said, a little mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm Jack". Then, I surprised him. I pulled a frying pan off of a nearby table at him, looking very formidable in my opinion. "How did you find me?" I demanded. He simply chuckled and put his hands up, playing along with my little charade. "I surrender, Blondie. No need for the pan." I was confused. "Wait, so you don't want my hair?" I asked. "What? No!" he replied, obviously just as confused as I was. "I just want to talk." I lowered my frying pan. "About what?" He hesitated when I asked this, as if he didn't quite know how to answer. "It's pretty hard to explain." He said, brushing some snowy white strand of hair out of his face. "You have been chosen, along with two others, to become a Guardian." "What's a Guardian?" I asked. "I'm probably mot the best person to answer that," He extended his hand out to me. "but if you come with me, I'll take you to someone who can." My whole life I had been stuck in this tower, hoping, _dreaming_, of what it would be like out in the world. This was my chance. I took his hand. "C'mon Pascel," I said as I placed the little green reptile on my shoulder. "We're getting out of here." Jack scooped me up into his arms (he was very strong) and we flew off. His brown cloak and a length of my hair trailed in the wind behind us. I looked back at my tower one last time- and saw a man, using two arrows to climb it. It's possible that Jack just saved my life, or my hair. But I didn't really know Jack. I didn't know where we were going or when we would get there. I only knew one thing for certain: _Now's_ when my life begins.

**Yay! Jackunzel! Please review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! -Astrid **


	4. Hiccup's Rescue

**Hello my dear readers! Wow, four reviews! Thanks so much! Here we come back to Merida and Hiccup. Please leave reviews as to which pairings you would like to see. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Hiccup's rescue

Hiccup's POV

"I am Merida!" said the figure, who had just pulled down her dark hood to reveal the fiery red curls that I knew belonged to the princess. "First-born descendent of clan Dunbroch." She continued. I noticed an elegant lightwood bow in her hands. "And I'll be shoot'n for my own hand!" This last comment seemed to hold a hint of venom, aimed at the queen. She took an arrow from the quiver that hung around her waist, drew her bow, and fired on the first target. A dead bull's-eye. She walked down the row of targets, taking shots while still moving. Each one found the center with ease. Finally, she reached my target. I stepped back to give her room, but that didn't stop her from giving me a subtle, but hateful shove. She drew back, concentrated, and then let it fly. I saw the arrow gracefully bend as it maneuvered around the leather grip of the sleek bow. It spun and spun until it struck the target. No, not the target, the butt of the arrow before it. I heard wood splinter as the metal tip split it strait in two. Fire in her ocean blue eyes, a triumphant smile grew on her face. Then, she ran. Slinging her bow across her back, she sprinted to the side of the castle where, under a small shelter, a large black and white Clydesdale waited. She swiftly mounted and was off, galloping into what looked to be the darkest part of the forest. I heard whispers of a demon bear, how anyone who went into those parts never returned, and caught a name: Mordu. This growing tension however, was broken when one of the Vikings in the crowd shouted "Night Fury! Get down!" Sure enough, there was Toothless, knocking over crowd after crowd of people as he tried to get to me. The Highlands screamed in terror and ran, but the Vikings only chuckles. Some even gave Toothless a scratch behind the ears as he passed the (he appreciated this very much). Finally, the hyper black dragon bounded up to me and licked me across the face. "Toothless!" I jokingly scolded. "You know that doesn't wash out!" He gave a dragon laugh, but then, his ears pricked up and he gazed toward the portion of the forest that Merida had disappeared into. My decision was quick, but I knew it was the right one. "I'm going in after her." I said as I mounted Toothless. "No you're not!" the familiar voice assured me. Her blue eyes, the same color as her dragon's scales, peered up at me with that same you're-such-an-idiot sneer that I had come to receive daily. Astrid placed her hands on her hips. "What's she to you? Let her fend for herself!" This was something new in Astrid; something I hadn't really seen before: Jealousy. "Astrid, you know I can't do that." I replied, hooking my metal left leg into the harness. I was about to take flight when Astrid screamed "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! If you so much as fly one inch into that forest, we are over!" Astrid meant a lot to me, but she had to know that I wouldn't choose our relationship over saving a life. "I'm sorry Astrid." I said. I didn't look back to see the hurt expression on her face as I flew off.

**Wow, I just threw Hiccstrid out the window (sorry flame). Don't think I'm a Hiccstrid hater, in fact I'll probably write a Hiccstrid story, but this just isn't the place for it. Also, this is the point where I leave the plot of the movies in the dust. There should be a whole lot more action from now on as well. As always, thanks for reading! -Astrid**


	5. Rapunzel's Guardian

**Wow! Eight reviews! Thank you so much everyone! Here we are back to Jackunzel. I love this couple! I find it so cute!**

Chapter 5: Rapunzel's Guardian

Jack's POV

Rapunzel truly was one of a kind. We had landed for a quick rest, and she was running, dancing and singing as if she had never seen the outside before. Then again, she never had. I sat on a large rock laughing as she rolled down hills, and swung around trees, hanging by her thick rope of blonde hair. She was having so much fun that I couldn't bring myself to have us leave, so we ended up staying through the night. We sat under the stars, lit by nothing but the glow of the moon, since neither of us knew how to make a fire. Plus, I am the spirit of ice and snow; fire doesn't do well with me. She looked slightly out of place, a spot of gold on a canvas of deep blues and silver. I suppose I fit in with my white hair and dark cloak.

"So," she said, playing with a pink wildflower that she had picked. "I never got your full name," Her eyes, perfect emeralds framed by delicate lashes, peered up curiously at me.

"Jack Frost" I replied. She looked at me, puzzled, her head tipping sideways a bit.

"Jack Frost…" she repeated. "like the legends?"

"Yep" I said. "That's me." I created a small, sparkling snowflake in my palm and let it drift upward. She watched it, wonder in her eyes. When it flew out of sight, she looked again into my ice blue eyes. Then, she looked down.

"I just realized something." She said, a confused tone in her voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It must be nearing dawn, and I'm not tired at all." She looked back at me, expecting an explanation.

"Yeah," I replied. "That's a Guardian thing. Never getting tired, never eating or drinking. It's all part of the deal." I didn't tell her about the invisibility or immortality. Those are better left to North to explain. I could tell that this was a lot to take in, but she didn't let on. Instead, she placed the pink flower behind my ear, where it promptly became glazed in ice. I made no move to take it out.

**Short chapter, I know, but Jackunzel moment! Anyway, thanks for reading! -Astrid**


	6. The Weapon's Choice

**Hello! Answer to mayarakelly. 's question: they will be soon, don't worry :) Thanks for all of the reviews! And the story continues…**

Chapter 6: The Weapon's Choice

3rd Person POV

The dark tendrils of fear curled around her mind once more, whispering into the most fearful parts of her consciousness. She fought it. "I refused you." She told the voice sternly. "I won't turn my back on the world. Not for you, not for anyone."

The temperature seemed to lessen slightly.

"Ahh, my dear, minds can be changed. It will be easier for you to join me willingly. I promise." The voice was persuasive, yet false, like roses soaked in poison.

"And what is your promise worth?" she demanded. "Why should I trust you?"

It grew colder.

Very softly, the voice- Pitch- responded "Because I can take away everything you have in an instant. I wouldn't be hard, send some fear into the minds of the towns people. Tell me, do you wish to be called a monster again? To be cast out, alone with nothing but the cold as your companion? I can make that a reality."

Colder.

The thought wounded her, an icy stab to her heart. Not under any circumstance did she want that fate again… but if it meant the safety of her people, she would make the sacrifice. "No." she said firmly." I can endure it. I will not sacrifice the hope of my kingdom, of _everyone,_ for my happiness." She stood tall, her eyes as cold as the highest peaks of the mountains.

Pitch sighed. "I had hoped that we could do this the easy way," he said, crossing his hands and looking down. "but you leave me no choice." He waved his hand ever so slightly and a wave of black sand rushed through her sight. When it cleared, she saw a vision, a vision of a girl in chains, her strawberry hair in complete disarray and a gag in her mouth. She was struggling against her bonds desperately, and she could hear the girl screaming something muffled through the rag in her mouth.

The air was ice.

"E—a! E—a!" she screamed. To anyone who didn't know the girl, what she was yelling was illegible. However, she _did_ know the girl. She knew that freckled face like the back of her hand. The girl in the chains meant the absolute world to her. She was the _only_ one who meant the world to her. She knew that she was screaming her name. She could only whisper one thing over and over under her breath.

"No, no, Anna, no, please Anna, no." The vision faded and she was left looking at Pitch once again.

"Join me, and that will never happen. Join me, and that can all go away." She struggled against the tears as she tried to shake the vision out of her head, but she was forced to give in.

"Ok." She said, halfheartedly. "Ok, I'll join you."

"That's my queen." Pitch said before the nightmare faded. Elsa sat bolt upright in her bed. Just to make sure, she crept down the hallway to the door patterned in green leaves and pink flowers. Her sister, Anna, was sleeping peacefully. With a sigh of relief, she returned to her room.

**So the weapon is revealed. Leave reviews to tell me what you think and give suggestions. Thanks for reading! -Astrid**


	7. Merida's Strength

**Hello again! Just a quick notice: since I am no longer doing Mericcup, this story will be moving! It will be in the HttYD Frozen crossover section instead of the HttYD Brave section. I'll change it next update.**

**Guest reviewer: I would be honored to help you write a story, but how am I to contact you? Do you have a FanFiction account?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Merida's Strength

Merida's POV

Angus and I ran as fast as his hooves could take us. I didn't plan on coming back, so I had a comfortable riding dress in a saddle bag that I would change into as soon as I could. But for now, I ran. My only thoughts were to get as far away from the castle as fast as I could.

Suddenly, a flash of black shot to the ground, right in front of Angus. He threw me, and I landed painfully on my shoulder. He trotted a short distance away. "Angus!" I complained- then froze. In front of me, atop a sleek black dragon, was the fourth suitor- Hiccup, was it? His forest green irises eyed me as he dismounted the beast in one swift motion. I then did what any rational person would do when on the ground in front of a dragon which I recognized as a Night Fury: I screamed.

"Shh, shh, hey, it's ok" he told me, trying to quiet me down. Being the brave, independent lass that I was, I stopped immediately and glared at him. He moved toward me and offered his hand to help me up; unlikely. I smacked his hand aside and lifted myself off the ground. For a split second, a look of- confusion? No, a memory darted across his face. This boy puzzled me.

"I suppose y've come t' collect yer prize then." I asked, anger clear in my voice. "Y' did win fair n' square…" I turned slightly to hide the arrow notched in my bow.

He surprised me. "No," he said. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"And why would I not be?" I asked him. "I know these woods like you wouldn't-" I broke off as I saw my unfamiliar surroundings. "Believe…" I finished. I turned in a circle, taking in the forest around me. These woods were different from my usual riding paths: darker and more hostile. A small hint of fear tugged at my mind, but I shoved it down; I would not show this boy weakness. I eyed him once more. I didn't realize that I still held my bow ready, but the dragon then saw it and growled fiercely at me, stepping in front of his rider.

"Toothless, Toothless, it's ok, she's not going to hurt me." Then he saw my notched bow. I saw him tense and reach for what looked like the hilt of a sword strapped to his leg, but then he stopped himself.

I spoke up. "Why do you have a _dragon_ with you!?" I asked.

He sighed. "You know, he's kind of my best friend, and has saved my life multiple times." The Night Fury- Toothless –purred and nudged his friend.

A menacing growl reached my ears. "Well, if he's so friendly, then why is he growl'n at me like he is?"

Toothless just tilted his head in confusion, his mouth closed. Hiccup said, "That's not Toothless…" We both turned to see a massive black shape come out of the woods. Toothless snarled, Hiccup ignited his sword, and I drew my bow. When the monster came out into the dim light, I said,

"Mordu."

**Cliffhanger! Oh I do enjoy cliffhangers! I'm having a bit of writer's block for this story so it may take a while to update. R&R! Thanks for reading! -Astrid**


	8. Rapunzel's Friend

**Hello Everyone! It's been awhile! So this is where the story will be from now on. Thanks so much for the continued support! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Rapunzel's Friend

Rapunzel's POV

"Maximus!" I jokingly scolded between giggles. The white horse was nuzzling my face, and to be frank, it tickled very much.

**Earlier that day**

We had been flying for hours, and I could tell that Jack (even though spirits supposedly never get tired) was exhausted from carrying me for so long, and I could tell that he was holding back on speed, for my sake. I had suggested that we go down for a rest. Clearly trying to hide his relief, he agreed. When we had landed, I heard a rustling in the bushes. Quickly, I dove onto Jack.

"Is it thugs?! Ruffians?! Have they come for me?!" I said in a panic. Suddenly, a white horse stepped out of the brush. He had a very resolute look on his face, like he was searching for something… or someone.

Jack chuckled, "Relax Punzie, It's just a pony!" He assured me, but the towering stallion standing before me didn't look like a mere 'pony'.

To my surprise, he paid us no mind. Jack didn't even bother to ready his staff to defend us. Instead, he sat in the fork of a nearby tree and closed his eyes. I don't think he was sleeping, just resting. I, on the other hand, stood frozen as the horse approached me. Its eyes seemed to be elsewhere however. It came closer and closer, until I thought it would run into me. But it didn't. Instead, it passed through me completely. I gasped as I saw a golden yellow outline of where my body _should_ be, except inside the horse! I almost fell over in shock.

Jack heard my startled gasp, and was about to ask what was wrong, until he saw the horses hoof marks in the damp mud, leading _through_ where I was standing. He rushed over to me, but seemed at a loss for what to say.

"…Jack?" I tried to say, but it was barely a whisper. "What…just…happened?"

He sighed and stumbled into an explanation. "Well," he said, hesitantly. "People can't see us at all, unless-"

"WHAT?" I interrupted Jack with my scream of confusion. "But how… why… will I…?"

Thankfully, Jack put an end to my stuttering. "Unless," he continued. "They believe in us. However, animals can see us, but only if we let them." I was speechless, so he went over to the horse, which was standing still, looking at the horizon, and tried to put his hand on its snout. Instead of the gold mine had been, the outline of his hand was a misty blue. "See?" he told me. "And now…" he continued, and concentrated for a moment. The horse suddenly reeled back in shock from a certain white haired boy just appearing in his vision, but that surprise quickly turned to aggression. The horse's nostrils were flared as it tensed to charge.

"N-n-n-n-no! Stop!" I called to the stallion before realizing that he couldn't see me. I rushed between the two and closed my eyes, concentrating.

I pictured the horse's eyes opening wider. I imagined myself through the stallion's view. Sure enough, the horse leapt back at yet another person appearing out of nowhere, but before it could turn hostile, I tried to calm it down. "Easy there! Easy…" I cooed, and then saw the identifying harness with the sun on it. "… Maximus" I read. He warmed right up to me. Soon he was wagging his tail like a giant puppy-dog.

"Hmmm…" Jack said from behind me. "This is a palace horse from Corona, and we're almost to Dunbroch! He's a long way from home." The sad look in the stallion's eyes confirmed this. I was struck by what a human-like personality this horse had.

I thought for a moment, and then my green eyes lit up. "I know!" I exclaimed. "We can take him with us! That way you can fly faster without carrying me!"

"I don't know…" Jack almost questioned, but Maximus shot him a glare and he eventually agreed.

"Great!" I said, but my joy was short lived. Nearby I heard a menacing growl, as if from some sort of lion or bear, followed by a sharp gasp and a battle cry. Then I heard another roar, this one unfamiliar to me, followed by what sounded like a mini explosion. I turned to see a look of concern on Jack's face.

After a while, he said "…C'mon" and gestured for me to follow as he took to the sky. I mounted Maximus and found that I was a natural rider as I galloped under Jack's shadow. I could hear a battle going on, just a small ways away.

**We are almost at the point where the four will be united! As for the part about hearing the small explosion, that's the best I could describe the sound of a plasma blast. Please Please PLEASE review! Or, you can PM me with suggestions! As always, thanks for reading! -Astrid **


	9. Merida's Fight

**Hello my dear, dear readers! It's been a while since my last update, so I hope you're not too upset with me :P Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Merida's fight

Merida's POV

_Princesses shouldn't have weapons_

_A princess does not raise her voice_

_A princess should always look presentable_

_A princess is a role model, and should act as so_

_A princess should strive for, well, perfection_

My mother's empty words echoed through my head, only fueling the fire of the battle inside me. I could, no; I _would_ kill the demon Mordu. This was my chance to prove that I'm _not_ just a wee dainty royal lass from the Highlands. I would show them that I was a warrior, that I was strong.

That I was _brave._

All of this flashed through my mind in a split second as I approached the cursed bear, bow drawn, a battle cry in my throat.

A detached part of my brain heard Hiccup yell "Merida, don't!" and wanted to listen to him.

The rest of my brain told the detached part to shut its yap.

I loosed my arrow.

It struck the creature directly on the nose-

And shattered.

Before I had time to react, I saw a great black paw come towards me, claws aimed to kill…

I felt a burning sensation on my arm-

And then I was yanked back.

Hiccup had grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back behind Toothless, who was growling ferociously.

He had his flaming sword drawn and was holding it in front of him, in an attempt to ward off the beast.

I saw no fear or tension in his eyes, which reflected the light of the blaze nicely, making them seem almost luminous in the growing darkness.

He waved his fire sword. The movement seemed practiced, as if he had had to fend off angry clawed demons before.

Or maybe _winged _demons.

It seemed logical that he had been around plenty of dragons before, seeing as though his best friend was one.

Unfortunately for the lad, he was about to find out that a draconic mind worked very differently to that of a beast like Mordu.

Hiccup's POV

Who knew a princess could be as consumed with battle lust as a grown Viking?

As soon as the bear had stepped into the dim light, she had charged, while emitting a rather chilling battle cry.

She almost reminded me of Astrid.

After her arrow had shattered, she had frozen in shock. I quickly made the move to defend her, grabbing her and pulling her behind Toothless, but she had already been cut, and was bleeding.

What I had not planned for was to then be face to face with the bear myself. I figured I'd try some of my dragon techniques on it. Worth a shot, right?

Instead of its eyes following the blade like they should, the bear's gazed stayed fixed on me.

It was strange; it was as if the bear had a human mind…

It lunged at me-

And Toothless was there, firing a blue blast right into the beast's face. It stumbled backwards. I could smell its singed fur.

To my even greater surprise, the bear came at me again! How was this demon not dead?!

Toothless, yet to fire up another blast, shielded me with his wings and braced for the bear's crushing impact.

It never came.

The beast was struck once more, this time by what looked like a shot of some kind of icy blue magic.

Could this day get any weirder?!

I turned my head to see the source of the blast.

A boy, dressed in a brown cloak held his staff as if it was a crossbow that he had just fired. **( *I don't think they had crossbows in Hiccup's time. The timelines for this story are all messed up anyways though, so I'm not going to worry about it. I know they defiantly had crossbows on Rapunzel's time though, because they are seen in the movie.) **Next to him, atop a regal white stallion, sat a girl of maybe eighteen. She smiled at us, (which seemed a little odd, considering the circumstance), and got off her horse.

She rushed over to Merida, who was still bleeding badly.

My attention was soon ripped away from the two girls, as the boy attempted to take on the bear himself.

Quickly, I moved to join him, my sword still ablaze. We stood side by side, my blade ready, his staff raised. The bear lunged, but he once again struck it with the blue magic.

When it rose again, I saw that its face was crusted with ice.

"So," he said, attempting to make conversation (again with the oddity of the circumstance). "You're Hiccup, right?"

Really, could this day get any weirder?

"Um, yes." I replied. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

The bear came at us again. I slashed with my sword, leaving a gash on the demon's paw. It simply snarled and shrugged it off.

"I'm Jack Frost." The boy said, sending more icy power at the attacker. "You and miss red-head over there have been chosen."

The bear was circling, waiting for the perfect opening to strike. Jack and I stood back to back, weapons tensed.

"Chosen?" I asked, while still keeping a watch on the creature. "By who?"

"Let's take care of this bear first, and then we'll discuss it." Finally, he said something that seemed logical.

"Sounds like a good idea." I said.

We fought on.

Rapunzel's POV

The poor girl was losing a lot of blood. The gash on her arm was deep, and would take months to heal, even with the best treatment.

Luckily, I was a little better than the best treatment.

I began wrapping my hair around the wound.

"What 'r ye do'in, lass?" She said weakly, giving me a look that suggested I was crazy.

"Just trust me," I replied, and began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow,"

My hair lit up, gold as the sun.

"Let your power shine,"

I heard a sharp gasp from Merida.

"Make the clock reverse,"

The boy's fighting seemed distant and eerie.

"Bring back what once was mine,"

I saw the cut start to close, and grinned.

"Heal what has been hurt,"

The glow became brighter.

"Change the fate's design,"

The bear suddenly stopped battling. It watched me, or rather my shining hair. In its eyes was a look of… fear?

"Save what has been lost,"

The demon bear began to back away, as if the golden light was somehow injuring it.

"Bring back what once was mine,"

The bear had started running now, but it only made it a short distance before slamming into what looked like a towering pillar in its scramble to get away from the pervasive light.

"What once was mine."

As I finished the song, the pillar started to lean. Startled, the bear tried to escape, but it was too late. The pillar crushed him where he stood.

Merida's POV

My arm had never felt better! I felt like I could shoot a thousand arrows and not break a sweat! I had never doubted the existence of magic, but I had never really known that it could have power like this.

I dragged my attention away from my arm and saw Mordu (or what was left of him) beneath the rock.

Dead.

I was about to leap with joy, but was stopped by a small, blue, energy surfacing out of the stone face. It formed into the small shape of a man.

"Merida Dunbroch," it spoke. I was speechless, so I simply nodded. "Thank you," it continued, "for setting my soul free."

I found my tongue again. "It was my honor." I said softly to the figure. It bowed its head in respect before becoming a wisp and vanishing.

Jack's POV

The small blue shape that came out of the rock made a small whispering noise. To my surprise, Merida gave it a reply.

"It was my honor." She said. What had it told her, and how did she understand it?

With that, it was gone, and the four of us (along with two horses, a chameleon, and a Night Fury) were left in the darkness.

Hiccup broke the silence. "What in Odin's name just happened here?" he asked. His dragon let out a small noise of confusion that almost mirrored Hiccup's tone.

I ran my hands through my white hair. "Well," I said. "It looks like I have some explaining to do…"

"YE THINK?!" yelled Merida.

**Wow. This was **_**not**_** supposed to be this long! I kind of just started writing and was off, I suppose! Please please PLEASE review! Thanks for reading! -Astrid**


End file.
